Things untold: A story of loss and gain
by Crimson Dragongem
Summary: things aren't going well for Naomi. her mom and dad are dead, and a strange spirit person has just shown up. and what does this have to do with the wizarding world? who is this Master guy? guess we'll just have to find out. MWPP era
1. the beginning

My dream is to sprout wings and fly away, to vanish into the shadows, to be free of all bindings, to have a life of my own that I can do what I wish. Ok, so like that's ever going to happen.

My name is Naomi Wolfe. I'm fourteen years old and my mom and live alone in California. I have brown hair that reaches my shoulders. I have hazel eyes and I absolutely love books and computers.

My dad died when I was ten. My mom and I have been living alone for the last four years. My mom is an alcoholic, and she almost always forgets about me. Things have been so different since my dad died, I don't know what to do about it.

I guess I should tell you the story then, I must say, some of it isn't the happiest you've heard, but I guess you'll have to find out what I mean on your own.

Ok, here's the story. I was walking home from a night club. I usually spend a lot of my time at them lately. I heard a strange noise behind me. I whirled around but there was no one there. I turned back the way I was going, and felt an odd prickling at the back of my neck. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and I started to run. I quickly darted into a side alley, hoping they wouldn't follow me there.

I looked up the alley and saw a light. If I could only get to the light, then things would be ok. I don't know how I knew, but I knew.

I know that trying to get to a strange light in the middle of the night is one of the stupidest things I could have done for the current situation, but I have to admit that I was absolutely TERRIFIED that someone was following me. Oh stop that. I was scared. People do odd things when they're scared that aren't exactly the smartest. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to continue the story.

So I ran towards it. As I got closer I saw that it was floating about four feet from the ground.

I reached out and touched it. I felt an odd tingling sensation that started from the arm I'd touched the glowing energy with. It quickly spread through my whole body. I looked down at the hand I'd touched the light with and saw what looked like a white flame imprinted on my skin.

The light vanished, and the alley was as if it had never existed. I turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows. I turned and ran as fast as I could to get away from that figure that filled me with dread. As I ran, the sound of cruel laughter followed me. I shuddered slightly at the familiarity of the voice. Not the laugh, but the voice.

I fell on my bed, breathless from the run. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. All that was left of my encounter was the white flame on my hand and a strange knowledge that filled my mind. I know everything that has to do with my room. I know my house. Every nook and cranny, that's not natural. I shouldn't know that my mom was in a car accident. I shouldn't know that my mom will not come home. I shouldn't know that she would be stuck in a hospital until she dies. I shouldn't know this. But I do. Did the light have something to do with it? How should I know? But I do. I _know_ it. And the voices that whisper in the wind know it too.


	2. things lost

The next morning I woke up and thought back to lasts night's encounter. Of course I thought it was just a dream at the time, I mean, my mom couldn't be in the hospital from a driving accident. She was probably in bed with a major hangover from all the alcohol she consumed.

If you haven't already guessed, my mom's a drunkard. She spends all her time in bars or 'doing' it with some guy who's too drunk to even realize she's even there. She hasn't been the same since dad died, you know? She just sat there in the same place for days on end, staring at something that wasn't there. I'd hear her cry sometimes, when she thought I was asleep. But I can't sleep. Not while she was like that.

I pulled on my jeans from last night and pull a white spaghetti-strap tank top from my drawer and go down stairs. "Mom? Mom? Are you there?" I called. The silence of the house was unnerving. Mom should be sitting at the breakfast table with her coffee. I went up to her room. "Mom? You up yet?" I pushed open the door and saw that her bead was empty. It was neatly made. Mom always did the beds in the middle of the day, and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept on at all. I breathed in and out slowly. Ok, she's probably just gone out early, that's not something to get upset over. Don't panic.

I looked down at my hands that had somehow clenched into a tight fist. I uncurled them and looked at the palm of my hand. "N-n-n-no. I-it c-can't be true. I-it w-was j-j-just a-a d-dream." I stared at the mark on my palm I had received the previous night. Mom can't possibly be in the hospital. She can't. I knew. I knew it but I didn't want to. I stared at the mark, numb in shock. The strange knowledge returned. My mother had died. I would receive a phone call any minute now, telling me she was dead.

I startled out of my daze by the phone ringing. Slowly I picked it up, trembling. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. "May I speak to Naomi Wolfe?" "Speaking" "Miss, I'm sorry but you're mother has just died from a serious accident" I choked at those words. It was true. The impossible was true, and my mother's life was the price to pay for it.

Looking around at the empty house I realized it wasn't worth staying there. The stuff in here was all we owned. The clothes I was wearing were the best I had. My mom hadn't gone to work since my dad died. I walked back up the stairs to my room. Grabbing my school bag I started to stuff my clothes into it. When I'd finished that, I went down and grabbed some food from the cupboards. There wasn't much there, so I grabbed almost all of it.

I went back upstairs again and sat on my bed. My room was my favorite part of the house. My room would be the place I missed. I lay down on my bed and cried. Why did these things happen to me? Did I do something in my past life to deserve such treatment? Time and time again I'd thought the same thing, on this very same bed, crying like I did then.

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I picked up my stuffed fox I'd called Fyra. That's one of my middle names by the way. My full name is Naomi Fyra Jaquellin Romundine Fiona Iglinn Arianne Erina Miah Iralling Euronin. Long huh? I know. I hugged the stuffy tightly before putting it in my bag with my other stuff.

I went down stairs and went out, locking the door with the spare set of keys before turning and walking down the driveway and away from the place I had lived for four years


	3. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!

Sometimes I used wonder what it would be like to be an orphan. I never actually wanted to be one, but it made an interesting game. I never thought I'd ever be one.

As I walked down the road, tears began to leak from my eyes again. My mom had never really been the same after Dad's death. She never paid any attention to me. She was always having sex with some guy or another. It still hurts knowing that there is no possible way to turn back time and keep her from falling into the pit of despair she'd dug herself into

I walked slowly, my pace getting faster with each step until I was running down the sidewalk. I was so deeply in thought that I hadn't even noticed that I'd stopped.

When I finally pulled myself out of my memories I found that I was outside of one of the pubs downtown. I steeled myself and entered, this place was famous for its lack of security. Anyone could enter.

I sat down at a table and but my head in my hands. This was a joke. It had to be. But it was real. I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to. The knowledge was there and I knew that it would never go away.

I don't know how long it was before the pub closed and I was kicked out, but I know that it was well after dark and I had entered early in the afternoon.

I walked down the road when suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulder and roughly pulled into an alleyway. "Now ain't you a pretty l'il thing" I looked up at the face of a man who had had far too much alcohol.

"Let GO" I yelled angrily, and through up my hands to protect myself. I'm not sure how but then some invisible force seemed to throw the man back against the wall knocking him unconscious. I looked at the man in shock before running out of the alleyway as fast as I could.

"Running. Just keep running. If I keep running everything should be ok. All right mind, stop fooling yourself. You know that it won't change anything". I was talking to myself. That is not a good sign. Nope. Not. Never. This is not good at all. I never talk to myself. Nope. Never. But I'm still at it.

I finally stopped at the park. I was completely out of breath and I sat down on the nearest bench. You shouldn't be too worried you know. At least you're not in a blind rage killing everything in your path. You could you know, if you wanted to. But I really don't recommend it.

I whirled around. "Who's there?" Nobody silly, just Me. "Who are you?" I'm you, in a way. "Me? That's not possible". Oh is that right? Well what am I then? "You're a voice conjured up by my imagination that finally tells me that I've gone mad". No I'm not. I'm real. You just can't see me because you haven't gone t the spirit plane and let me out. If you let out I can teach you about your powers. I can teach you things like sword fighting and hand to hand fighting. But first you need to let me out into the world. "Yeah right".

If it was possible to have someone laugh in your head, the voice certainly did. You do realize that if you don't, the master will find you and enslave you "Who's the master?" He is the only one of your kind left with enough power to enslave the power of the plane of oblivion. If He finds out how, the world and all the others will be at his mercy. He will make impossible to live a life normally. All beings will be his slaves. He is ambitious and he makes sure that no others learn how to develop their powers. That is why you must be trained. You have enough power to stop him. And you must if you want to live without fear. Now I must go. I have spent too long out of my plain without my body.

I felt her presence vanish and sighed with relief. Now I was alone to think. If I took her up on her offer I would never live a normal life, but on the other hand I would spend my life in hiding, trying not to be found by this man called the Master. And the concept of power. What sort of power? Magic? "I guess I don't have a choice then, do I". I muttered

I was surprised how well I was taking this. Magic wasn't supposed to exist, but here I was, Contemplating whether or not to let some crazy voice/spirit thing out into the world so that it could prepare me for something I had never once In my entire life heard about.

"Oh, well" I said to myself with a sigh. "I'd better get some sleep before Kleo gets back". It was then that I finally knew the name of my mysterious guardian (not that I knew she was a guardian). So I curled up on the park bench and hoped that things would get better in the days to come.

A/N: honestly people. I'm on the thrid chapter and have yet to recieve one review. Where is everyone? Just don't flame me. If I get flamed, I'll just laugh at the fact that they have nothing better to do with their time but complain or insult other poeple's hard work


	4. dreams and descisions

**hi** - Kleo mind-talk

"Hi" normal talk

_hi_ Naomi mind-talk

* * *

Dream 

"Dreams are wondrous things. In them we can escape to a whole new world that is entirely our own. But dreams lie. They paint a beautiful picture in your mind that blinds you from the truth that is in the world. The awful truth that is wars and starvation are blocked out in face of something we want to believe. You've always prided yourself in your dreams. They are not a petty idea that is to change the world drastically; they are small things, like wanting a dog, or patience. Maybe your pride is just a defense to something that scares me beyond imagination."

* * *

End Dream 

I woke up with a start at the last thought. I had been dreaming. That I knew, and there had been a person talking to me. We had been in a room. The room was filled with magnificent golds and purples and the occasional white. Furniture was set in a comfortable but uncluttered way so that they all faced an old fireplace that was filled with dancing flames. It may seem stupid but it felt so real.

My mind drifted back to my strange conversation with Kleo. How strange, maybe she is what she says she is. Should I take her up on her offer? Or is there more at stake then I thought? With those thoughts I drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Dream 

Blackness surrounded me and I tried to scream but no sound came out. Panic gripped hold of my heart, and it beat so loudly that I was sure he would hear it. He was coming, he would find me. I must hide or it would be too late. He would know.

Two eyes stared at me from the darkness. Red eyes. Without pupils. Unblinking. Always watching. No escape! Must escape! Can't. Must hide. He'll find me. It will be over and my life meant nothing. I did nothing with it. He wasted it. I'll never escape.

A hand reached out to me. A white hand and it grabbed hold of my arm. Burning, Searing, Pain. And a voice speaking, so cold and hard it reminded me of ice burgs scraping together. "You should know better than to challenge the master. I always know where you are. And you have displeased me. You must suffer" and laughter. So cold, so terrifying that it made me shiver.

* * *

End Dream 

I woke up with a jolt. Holy crap, that was scary, I thought nervously. **it should be. That was the master.** Kleo was back.**One the girls in his household tried to escape and he damaged her so badly that she was unable to keep living in that body.** It was awful. I thought this over for a moment. "Kleo, what did you mean yesterday when you said he was one of 'my kind'? you can't keep it from me forever" **I'd really rather not talk about this right now. **sensing her uneasiness I quickly changed topic.

"Are you saying that he beat her so badly that she was locked in her own mind?" I asked hoping that she would tell me otherwise. **Precisely, the girl you saw was locked in her own mind and can't get out until someone does it for her.** Kleo's mind voice was somber and quiet.

"Do you think that I might be able to stop this from happening?" **yes, but you will have to fight for it. There are more of them than you think, more people trapped in their minds because of the master.** There was fear in her voice. **I just thought you should know that the master will track you down and kill you unless you start training and learning magic **"all right, all right. I'll release you from the spirit plane so that you can teach me." There was laughter in my mind. **ok, all you have to do is try to look inside your self. Not literally, figuratively. Now, look for your magic. It should be easy to find, it pulls your mind like a magnet pulls metal.** I followed Kleo's instructions and was surprised how easy it was to find my magic. It pulsed in a steady rhythm, glowing a sort of golden amber. "Wow." I breathed softly. "It's beautiful." Kleo laughed again.

**You'd think it would be harder, wouldn't you? Now I'm going to connect my magic to yours and guide it to the plane. From there it's up to you. Don't worry, I'll walk you through it.**

I watched as a blue tendril wrapped around my magic and guided it up. I followed quickly as we climbed. It seemed we would go on forever and then we stopped in front of a misty sort of cloud thing. **you have to walk through the gate.**_ gate, what gate?_ I didn't even realize that I wasn't talking, but thinking. **The cloud, silly.**

I looked at the cloud apprehensively. _ok, I'll do it._ (I still hadn't figured out that I was mind-talking) And with that I walked through the cloud. It felt like a freezing cold shower, and I was sure I would be soaked when I got to the other side. But as soon as I was beginning to wonder whether it would ever stop, I came through the other side and was surprised to find that I was dry. Looked up and gasped in shock…

PLEASE REVIEW. Please? sniffles

Crimson DragonGem


	5. spirit plains and talks

Shock is an understatement. It's more like, complete and utter astonishment that can not be contended with in any way what-so-ever. Maybe you might think I'm being overdramatic, well, I'm not. And I don't care if you don't believe me.

What I saw was so amazing that you could never imagine. It was a beautiful landscape that seemed to glow from the ground itself. Flowers and trees grew everywhere I looked, and water danced and sang in a river nearby.

I was jerked out of my daze when I realized that Kleo was no longer with me. _Kleo?_ I thought, _where are you?_ **I'm right here.** She seemed to materialize right in front of me. She was very pretty, and had silver-gray eyes and a dark chocolaty brown colour for her hair huh? **here earthly ones can't speak, right now you are speaking with your mind.** _oh, um, right._ for some reason I knewthe person in front ofme was Kleo, maybe it was because she had spent time in my mind and I had grown familiar with her presence.

**Now on to getting me out of here. All you have to do is grab hold of my hand and walk out through that arch behind you. I will get heavier and heavier until you will want to drop me, but don't. I know you can do it.** Grabbing hold of Kleo's hand, I walked purposefully towards the arch. Once through, Kleo seemed to get heavier and heavier, until it felt like I was dragging a tree. I looked behind me and was astonished to see that Kleo seemed to be slowly changing from a pretty girl, into a strange person (still very pretty) with long creamy-white hair and blue eyes.

When we finally got to my core, I felt like my arm had fallen off. what the hell is with the heaviness I asked, gasping for breath. I'm not exactly sure how you can gasp for breath when the only stuff to breath is magic. Not that I really care anyways. _Hey Kleo, how come you look different than in the spirit plain. _**I'm not exactly sure.** she replied **I think it has something to do with the fact that I spent so much time in the spirit plain. I think we look like we did on earth, but when we get back, our hair gets whiter and whiter, and our eyes change to the colour of our magic. Even spending small amounts of time there would make it white quickly.**

_so you're saying that when I get back to reality and out of my core, my hair will have gotten lighter?_ I asked **well it depends on how long you stayed there, what you did, and how powerful you are.** she answered a matter of fact sort of way.

_so how white would my hair get since I pulled you out. _**well I think it would be completely white, or at least reasonably white. Then there's that power factor.** _power factor? _**yeah, you're a whole lot more power full than I am, and I spent ages in there. My hair still isn't fully whitened, it's still a sort of ivory. You, I think will be completely white. No other colour what-so-ever.** _umm... Ok_? I laughed nervously. _that's nice._ **come on, let's get out of here.**

So following Kleo's instructions, I managed to pull myself (and her) out of my core and back into reality. As soon as we got out, I opened my eyes and saw Kleo standing in front of me. **you should look in a mirror.** she said grinning. **hey, what's that?** I looked at her confused. _what? And why are we still talking telepathically like we were in my core?_ **that mark on your hand, it's all reddish**. **And we are still talking mind-to-mind because you haven't tried to talk yet.** "oh. Ok. That makes sense" I said out loud "you should talk too, it would look weird if I kept talking and answering and you just stayed silent" **I'm not used to talking. And anyways, other people can't see me, so you would look funny talking aloud to me.** I glared _know-it-all._ **and don't I know it.**

Looking at the sky I noticed that the moon didn't seem to have moved at all _hey Kleo, how long do you think I was in trance? _**it would seem like a long time to you, but in reality, you just closed your eyes and opened them. Blinking, basically.** _what were you asking about the mark? What did you mean?_ **there is a mark on the palm of your right hand. It's all reddish orange, like a flame. Maybe it was more amber, it was hard** **to see.**

I looked down at my palm. _that was the mark I got last night when I found the orb_ **orb?** she asked inquisitively. _yeah, orb. Like a great big orb of energy, just floating there. I touched it, and the mark was all that was left, but then it was just white and now it's all coloured. It was quite strange._ **strange indeed. It seems that your powers have finally awoken and that was the magic leaving it's mark to say that you are ready.** _ready? Ready for what?_ I asked confusedly **oh, I thought you knew.** she replied ._knew what? What am I supposed to know? _**I can't tell you, you'll just have to find out on your ow.** _Kle-o… please? I'll promise I'll be good._ Kleo just shook her head and laughed softly. If only she knew what destiny had in store for her. Kleo thought sadly. If only she knew.

A/N: Probably not the best, but it's better than the one I had before. And would some one PLEASE review? Please? I'll give you a cookie, ok? sighs


End file.
